I'll Wait Forever for your Love
by anime-craziegurl16
Summary: Inuyasha lies to the group then heads off to see Kikyo, but when Kagome follows it ends in disaster as she returns to her time and seals off the well to only Inuyasha. What's a hanyou to do now?
1. Lies never work

(Hey! he he, i'm writing this and two other stories at the moment, one is the continuation of Inuyasha and Kagome, it has been posted, and another I lost but it totally ruled so I'm trying to recreate it. Anyways enjoy!)  
  
I'll Wait Forever For Your Love  
  
Chapter 1: To every choice their is a consquence  
  
"I'm going to see Toutousai.",a young hanyou spoke as he looked at his friends. Sango,the brave warrior and demon exterminator, was on the right next to Miroku, the lecherous monk. Then on the left was Kagome, the raven-haired beauty from the future that was not only his old love Kikyo's reincarnation, but also the girl who stole his heart, the boy has yet to admit it though for fear of being rejected. Next was Shippo, a young fluffy kitsune, and Kirara a tiny, two-tailed, cream colored fire cat demon. They were his friends and allies in battle.  
  
Kagome stepped forward. "Is something wrong Inuyasha? It's not often you go visit Toutosai.", her voice was filled with concern.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about," Inuyasha replied, his voice wavering slightly, "i just need to ask him something. I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning, so don't even think about trying to go home Kagome."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes but nodded none the less. Inuyasha bounded off, leaping from tree to tree. The group stood there and watched until you could no longer see his red haori. Kagoem Paused for a moment and turned to her friends.  
  
"He's not really going to see Toutousai...is he...", she said with obvious sadness. There was nothing wrong with him or the sword and they all knew it, and if it was an emergency, Toutousai usually already knew and came to them. Miroku and Sango could only watch as their dear friend was being devored by her own grief. As Kagome began to break down and cry, the four moved over to comfort her. Miroku, for once, kept his hands to himself. (Hey, even he knows when to stop messing around)  
  
"Now Kagome-sama, we don't know for sure where Inuyasha is going, he might even be trying to find Naraku.", Miroku suggested. Kagome looked up into his violet eyes.  
  
"You know what Miroku...", Kagoem spoke softly and calmly, Miroku and Sango braced themselves, "your right...', everyone stared at her in shock, "So i'm going to follow him! Sango, may I borrow Kirara?" Sango smiled and nodded. "Thanks." Kirara transformed and Kagome climbed noto the cat demon's back.  
  
"Kagome?", the fluffy orange ball that was Shippo piped.  
  
Kagome looked down at him. "Yes Shippo?"  
  
"If Inuyasha did go to see...well...her...what are you going to do?" At this comment, Kagome's face fell. If Inuyasha was so desperate to see Kikyo that he had to lie to them, there was only one thing to do.  
  
"Leave...", Kagome said softly, "Come on Kirara!" Kirara roared in acceptance and took off into the air.  
  
"Remember, Inuyasha has a keen sense of smell, so stay downwind." Kirara nodded and swopped so she would be moving agaisnt the wind. Soon Kirara picked up Inuyasha sent and flew in closer. "You got him? Good, let's go ahead and land. Remember, be as silent as possible." Kirara nodded once more and followed Kagome's orders.  
  
(Okay, I know I am WAY occ right now, but for the building of plot it is nessecary...odds are i'm gonna go back some day and re-write this chapter...and the odds on that are very good...)  
  
As the cat demon moved quietly through the trees. The aura that Kagome and felt earlier was getting stronger. Soon her companion stopped and looked from the young girl to just beyond a few trees, The raven haired girl nodded and silently climbed off of Kirara's back and made her way over to the edge of the trees where there was a small clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you finally made your decision?", said a cold, ice voice.  
  
"Kikyo, I told you, I have to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku.", he responded angrily.  
  
Kagome peeked out from behind a tree and watched the scene between the one she loved and his first love. Kikyo pale face was a direct contrast from her ebony hair, her face fitted with an emotionless expression, yet her eyes showed hatred and anger. Kikyo's Soul Stealers floated about the dead priestess, ready to take her in the event of a battle.  
  
"Really Inuyasha? Are you sure that it is not just because you are still undecided between me and my reincarnation?", Kikyo's said with a voice laced with anger and mallice.  
  
"Don't go dragging Kagome into this Kikyo. I don't even know how I feel about her."  
  
"But do you know how you feel about me? Did you not once love me Inuyasha?", Kikyo pleaded with him. Inuyasha fell silent and looked to the ground.  
  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She slowly turned around and silently moved back over to Kirara.  
  
"I've seen enough, thank you for bringing me here.", she whispered silently to her friend. Kirara lied down and Kagoem got back onto the cat's back. "Come on, let's go back."  
  
Just as the two took off into the air the wind changed directions and a familiar scent reached Inuyasha. His eyes shot opened as he stared to the place where to source of the scent was.  
  
"Kagome...", he whispered silently.  
  
"There's no point in going back to her now Inuyasha, she had apparently seen enough to make her own descision.", kikyo said, a slight smirk on her face, "The girl was foolish to depart so suddenly without first hearing your answer that you love only her now, am I correct?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at the ground, Kikyo was indeed right. It was Kagome he loved now. Maybe once he loved Kikyo, though that was a long time ago. True to him it had only seem like a few years since her death, it was actually much more then that.  
  
"Your right Kikyo, I'm sorry, i don't love you any more.", Inuyasha said lifting his eyes from the ground and staring directly into the lifeless brown orbs that were Kikyo's eyes. Kikyo stepped back, her mouth hanging slightly open and eyes widened in surprise. Then she pondered for a moment and her shocked expression did a back flip and was replaced by a smug smirk.  
  
"It matters not Inuyasha, that wretched incarnation of mine was obviously hurt deeply by your trechory.', Kikyo said as she stepped towards Inuyasha, "I can feel her broken heart, the anger, the sadness, the betrayal she feels all around us."  
  
Inuyasha eyes went wide. "Kagome...", he whispered. and in the blink of an eye he left a smug Kikyo alone in the clearing. She folded her arms and her smirk grew a little as she stared in the direction he left in.  
  
"Soon she will be gone forever and I **_will_** have you Inuyasha" 


	2. The beginning of the end

I'll Wait Forever For Your Love  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Inuyasha eyes went wide. "Kagome...", he whispered. and in the blink of an eye he left a smug Kikyo alone in the clearing. She folded her arms and her smirk grew a little as she stared in the direction he left in.  
  
"Soon she will be gone forever and I will have you Inuyasha"  
  
--  
  
Inuyasha speed through the forest lightning fast. Kagome's scent lingered in his mind, it had been full of saddness. He admit he had indeed gone to far this time. Never before had he ever lied about going to see Kikyo, but why did he lie? He knew it hurt Kagome when he ran off, but she had alwayas been understanding of it. So why lie?  
  
Soon his thoughts were distracted by the scents of Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and the scent of salt water. As he ran into the clearing that surrounded the well, he saw the four figures (Kirara is still big) hovering over the portal to Kagome's time. Inuyasha stepped into the clearing in a state of shock.  
  
"No...she didn't...did she?", he asked as he approached the group. Sango spun around and shot him a look colder then a polar ice cap before storming off in the direction of Keade's village. Inuyasha looked at her as she left, then at the well.  
  
"Don't even bother Inuyasha.", Miroku said, his voice was filled with sadness, "This time, she's gone for good. I suppose you will want some time alone." Miroku bent down and picked up the crying Shippo along with the now tiny Kirara and headed off to the village as well.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there and stared at the well. He slowly walked over and stared deeply at the damp dirt patch and whitebone's brushed with sand that made the floor to the Bone Eaters Well. Was it true? Did she really seal the well? There was only one way to find out. Inuyasha put a hand on the railing of the well and leaped over. His feet soon made contact with the dirt at the bottom of the well. He stood and looked up, listening for the strange sounds of Kagome's time or hoping to see the roof of the well house...nothing.  
  
He collapsed in a fit of sobs, his body slumped over his knees as the tears poured from his eyes. It was true, he had really lost the one girl he had only truly loved and who loved him because of the woman who betrayed him. He realized too late what Kagome meant to him. He always knew she was special, but he could never come to terms with the feelings that were growing inside of him for the human girl.  
  
Inuyasha sat there, his mind filled with nothing but thoughts of his smiling Kagome until the sun began to hide behind the hills and mountains. When it was half-way set, a small voice from the top o the well piped up.  
  
"It's going to be really cold again tonight, your gonna freeze if you don't head on back.", the squeeky little voice said.  
  
"Don't you hate me?", Inuyasha asked, his eyes lowered to the ground still, "She was like a mother to you, and because of me she's gone."  
  
"Your right Inuyasha, Kagome was like a mother to me.", Shippo said in a harsh, cold tone that was unbefitting of the little kitsune, then jumped down into the well and settled next to Inuyasha. "But your like a father to me.", he said continued, his voice softer and more friendlier, "Miroku understands too, and so does Sango, but it's gonna be awhile before she warms up to you again. Don't worry Inuyasha, we wont leave you, and someday Kagome will come back."  
  
Inuyasha looked down and the fox pup and smiled slightly at him. Shippo smiled brightly back as this was the first time Inuyasha had ever smiled at him without it being misleading. Inuyasha stood up and picked up the small kitsune.  
  
"Come on, I don't wanna have to take care of you if your stupid enough to get sick", Inuyasah said as he leaped out of the well holding shippo. Shippo chuckled lightly and nodded as they walked off into the night towards the small village.  
  
The next day  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the hut as the morning rays caused the dew to glisten upon the blades of grass. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, except for the black on that just appeared over Inuyasha head.  
  
'Kagome would love the sight of this, she always loved the mornings...', he thought to himself as he watched the wind rustle the leaves of nearby trees. A hand rested upon his shoulder as he stared of into the distance.  
  
"If we defeat Naraku we can use the jewel shards to maybe break Kagome's seal on the well", Miroku suggested.  
  
"Kagome has the rest of the jewel doesn't she?", Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"Hai, she does, but does that really matter?"  
  
"No, and it never did."  
  
Miroku gazed up across the way and noted a figure walking across the grass. "It seems as though you have company Inuyasha.", Miroku said. He smirked as he heard the low growl that was rising in his friends throat. "Just don't shred her.", Miroku finished, then turned and walked back inside the hut.  
  
Kikyo stood facing Inuyasha across the small field that seperated the village and the woods. She had a smug look upon her face that a child would have after saying 'I told you so'.  
  
"What do you want?", Inuyasha growled. He couldn't stand looking at her, she looked like Kagome but that was it, she just looked like her.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?", Kikyo cooed, "Now that the little troublesome girl is out of the way, you can finally come to hell with me."  
  
Inuyasha spat at the ground just at Kikyo's feat, "The only person I'm going anywhere with is Kagome."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you really think my reincarnation would want to be with you?", Kikyo said with a slight hint of laughter. Inuyasha looked at the ground, he had never thought of Kagome's feelings for him. "She even sealed the well to prevent you from going to retrieve her."  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up as he stared at Kikyo. He raised an eyebrow in suspicsion at her, Kikyo took a step back realizing she had made a mistake.  
  
"How did you know the well was sealed?", Inuyasha questioned. Kikyo merely stood there, her composer broken, and stumbling over her words.  
  
"Tell me Kikyo, how did you know the well was sealed?", he questioned more harshly.  
  
"..."  
  
"You did it, didn't you. You knew Kagome was there, you knew she was leaving, you sealed the well didn't you!"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha, I sealed the well, but I did it for us, so we could be together.", Kikyo pleaded with him. Rage was building inside of Inuyasha, he couldn't believe Kikyo would stoop so low!  
  
"Open it.", he growled at her, "Open the well!" Kikyo took a step back frightened as his demon blood began to rise in his viens.  
  
"I-I c-c-c-an't, once it's sealed the well is almost impossible to open, i do not have the power to span space and time."  
  
"you...you...you BITCH!", Inuyasha yelled, his eyes started flashing from amber to red and the Tetsagia begin to shake emitting a blue static charge as it worked to supress his demon blood. Unfortunately the sword lost and shattered within the sheath releasing the seal on his demon side.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome sighed as she landed on the other side. A tear fell down her cheek as she sensed the magic missing from the well, it had been sealed behind her. Well then that was that, there really was no going back.  
  
"Mom, Souta, Jii-chan, i'm home!" she called from the well and started to climb out. When she reached the top she took notice that the wellhouse was sealed.  
  
'Strange, since I've been going to Sengoku Jidai, jii-chan never closes the door...and where are they, normally Souta would have been here by now.', she thought. Checking her watch she confirmed that it was well after school got out and Souta was normally running to her to see if Inuyasha was with her.  
  
Shrugging it off she moved to open the door only to encounter a barrier. To be more exact, a barrier made by a demon. She staggered back slightly in shock.  
  
"N-n-no! That's impossible!", she exclaimed, "Demons don't exsist here, this has to be a fake!" Kagome quickled grabbed her bow and an arrow and aimed for the center of the seal, of the barrier seal. After discovering it she realized the seal surround the entire well house. Concentrating all her energy on the arrow she released it, then fainted with her last sight being the shining light of the arrow...and black... 


End file.
